


Firechat Drabbles

by Casloveshisfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Bikinis, Blame Remmy 2k17, Blow Jobs, Candles, Cas loves bees, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), DCBB Firechat, Dean is Allergic to Cats, Desks, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Drabbles, Hair, Kid!Fic, M/M, Murder, September 18th, This is all jad's fault, accidental porn, basket, birthday candles, but more like 500 words sometimes, but only 97 words of it, cas looks good in jeans, picnic basket, wildflowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casloveshisfreckles/pseuds/Casloveshisfreckles
Summary: A collection of destiel drabbles inspired by the Firechat 100 word daily challenge.





	1. Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Murder

The waitress takes both their menus as she heads back inside to put in their order. Dean leans back in his seat, intertwining his legs with Cas’ under the table. He’s never one to turn away the opportunity for a little footsie. Cas tilts his head to the sun, eyes closed, a small smile on his face, content with the moment. He’s distracted by a flurry of movement, his eyes opening to see Dean swatting away a small honey bee that’s buzzing around his head. The little bee lands on the edge of the table, walking slowly. Cas watches as Dean grabs his napkin and raises it, ready to strike.

“Dean, no!” Cas reaches out quickly, grabbing Dean by the wrist. He receives a bitch face that even Sam would be proud of in response. “Why not Cas? It might sting you!”

“Dean, that’s apicide!” Cas hisses back, letting go of his wrist and shooing the bee on his way. Dean’s face is one of confusion. Cas just rolls his eyes. “Bee MURDER, Dean.”

Their bacon cheeseburgers arrive then, the attempted bee homicide quickly forgotten.


	2. Bikini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bikini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go shopping.

Dean hopped on one foot as he struggled to pull his jeans off the last leg. He huffed, annoyed at how small the dressing room was while he eyed the pile of clothes on the tiny bench to his left. Cas had insisted that he try on everything he had picked out, silencing Dean’s protests that he just needs one pair of trunks and that this isn’t that big a deal. Cas had turned those baby blues on him and all the fight went out of him. Dean suspected that puppy dog look was just a trick to get his way but he folded every single time anyways. He grabbed the first pair of shorts with a sigh.

“Dean? I can practically hear you rolling your eyes in there. Is everything ok? Are those not to your satisfaction? Do you need more options?” Cas was hovering outside the curtain. 

“Dude no, half the store is in here. Gimme a minute.” He started going through the pile, pushing aside shorts with lobsters, rubber ducks, and what the fuck… bananas on them. Under a pair of especially hideous shorts with neon pizzas on them, a bit of emerald green fabric peeked out. Dean grabbed the hanger and pulled, only to find a gorgeous two piece bikini. He sucked in a breath and felt his chest and face heat up. He quickly pulled on the bottom half and stared in the mirror, looking at his flushed skin, his freckles standing out all over his body. He ran his hand through his hair, still unable to look away.

“Dean?” Cas’ worried voice broke his stare. The curtain rustled as Cas stuck his head in to see why Dean was so quiet.

His eyes blew wide as he took in the sight in front of him. Dean stood, bow legs slightly apart, one hand hanging loosely at his side, the other slowly dragging up and down his chest. His bottom lip was clamped in his teeth and his hair stood every which way. The man looked positively wrecked. His eyes met Cas’ in the mirror.

Cas stepped to him quickly, his breath ghosting over Dean’s naked shoulder. Cas ran his hands tentatively over Dean’s ass, stopping to rest on his hips.

“Oh good, you found my favorite. You’re even more beautiful in them than I imagined. I think we’re done here, don’t you?”


	3. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas figures out that Dean is allergic to cats.

The fact that he can’t breathe wakes Dean up. He’s wrapped around Cas, as he is most mornings, but usually he can breathe through his nose. He cracks an eye open, groaning in pain at how itchy it feels. He burrows his face into the curve of Cas’s neck and feels Cas’s arms wrap around him. Dean feels soft kisses on the top of his head and burrows in deeper. 

“Good morning Dean, may I ask what’s wrong?” 

Dean stays burrowed and gives a muffled reply. Cas nudges his chin against the top of Dean’s head, encouraging him to turn his face and speak clearly. Dean does, rubbing his eyes with both hands. 

“Feels like I slept face down in a cat bed. What the hell?” He’s still rubbing his eyes when he feels Cas tense around him. 

“Dean…” Cas is hesitant. “I was under the impression that you simply did not like cats.” 

Dean sneezes, twice. Cas’s eyes grow wider. 

“No man, I’m allergic to cat hair!” Dean sits up and wipes his eyes, finally noticing that the AC/DC shirt (that belongs to him) that Cas is wearing is covered in short, black hairs. He looks at the hairs, then up into concerned blue eyes. 

They both turn towards the door as the sound of Sam’s voice drifts through. 

“Hey, when did we get a cat?”


	4. Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jeans

Cas is human. When he arrives back at the bunker, he's still wearing his holy tax accountant suit and his trenchcoat still has dried blood on it. Dean takes one look at him and banishes him to the shower room. 

“Cas, there's no way in hell you're sitting on any surface in this bunker until you shower. I'll leave some clothes out for you, you leave the suit and the trench in the bathroom. Might be easier to just burn them.” 

Dean's making the face he makes when he thinks something is particularly germy. 

Castiel just rolls his eyes and does as he's told, knowing there was no winning this argument.

Dean is putting the finishing touches on one of his signature burgers when Cas joins him in the kitchen.

“Made us some burgers, can you grab us some beers?” Dean is still facing the stove but he catches a whiff of his soap, a mix of cedar and orange and something else, something so Cas. He turns, only to see Cas bent over, half in the fridge while he reaches for the beer. Cas is wearing the clothes Dean left out for him and Dean finds himself breathless as he realizes, gazing at Cas’ ass in his jeans, that his angel has been hiding a killer body under that oversized suit. 

Dean clears his throat because suddenly his mouth is dry and he needs to be able to form words. 

“Cas, buddy, we really should have burned that suit years ago.”


	5. Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a realization.

It’s so casual, the moment that Dean realizes he’s in love with Cas. They were researching a particularly brutal case, something was killing angels and not simply with an angel blade. They were being tortured and while Cas had pledged his allegiance to humanity years ago, knowing that his former brothers and sisters were suffering was taking its toll on him.

A frustrated sigh escaping Cas’ lips is what caught Dean’s attention. He glanced up to see Cas leaning against the desk, a book held open in his hands, his head tilted, his brow furrowed, his deep blue eyes serious about whatever he was reading. It was like any other day but something in Dean changed in that moment.

Dean’s body moved on its own, his subconscious guiding him to stand in front of Cas. He slowly reached out and tugged the book from Cas’ hands, those blue eyes turning up in confusion that quickly turned to wonder.

“Dean?” The gravelly tone of Cas’ voice shot sparks through Dean’s entire body, lighting him up from the inside.

“Cas…’ Dean’s voice broke as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to his angel’s lips.

“We’re going to figure this out, I promise.”


	6. Wildflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wildflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are out working a job.

A fragrant perfume filled the Impala long before Dean saw it, the field, as far as his eye could see, made up completely of wildflowers. Dean and Castiel had been driving for hours, chasing a group of vamps across Texas and they’re both tired and grouchy from the drive. Sam had opted out of this case, busy taking out a werewolf in Peoria. The brothers didn’t mind splitting up the milk runs these days however it was never a question that Cas would join Dean on whichever case he was working on.

The sun was setting on the horizon and it made the field of bluebonnets glow. Dean pulled the Impala over, almost as if he didn’t have a choice. He glanced over at Cas, asleep in the seat next to him, the sunset making his angel glow as well, and a calm settled over Dean in that moment. He quietly pushed open the door, not too far to make the hinges squeak and slipped over to Cas’ door, pulling it open. He crouched down and shook him awake gently, lacing their hands together.

“Cas, buddy, wake up. There’s something I want you to see.” Dean’s voice was gentle, coaxing Castiel from his dreams.

“Dean? Why did we stop?” Castiel’s soft, sleepy voice held no fear or agitation at the disruption. If Dean was waking him like this, he had no reason for alarm.

Dean pulled on Cas’ hand and guided him out of the Impala to face the field in front of them. Dean heard his gasp and pulled him closer, pressing his lips to his angel’s neck.

“Dean, this is beautiful. I’ve never seen such a lovely shade of blue before.”

Dean used his free hand to grasp Cas’ chin and turn his face towards his own. He pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ mouth this time. He pulled back to look deep into Cas’ eyes.

“You’re just not lookin’ at things from my angle, Cas.”


	7. 100 Porn Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 100 porn words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually 97 words but who's counting?

Castiel groaned as a hot, wet heat closed around his cock. 

He looked down and gasped, the sight of Dean's emerald eyes staring up at him through long lashes, pretty pink lips wrapped around Castiel, wet with a mixture of saliva and Castiel's own pre-come. Castiel reached down and dragged his thumb across Dean's cheek and to his mouth, letting his finger catch on Dean's bottom lip, pulling it down. 

Cas’ hand briefly gripping Dean’s chin was the only indication he gave but Dean knew and relaxed his throat, savoring the taste of Cas filling his mouth.


	8. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Cas' first birthday in the bunker and Dean has a surprise for him.

Dean looked over the breakfast tray one last time. Peanut butter waffles? Check. Cup of coffee in Cas’ favorite bee mug? Check. Coffee carafe (because Cas always needs more than one cup to wake up.)? Check. Apple pie, birthday candle stuck right in the middle? Check. Dean smiled and grabbed the tray.

He headed down the hall to his room, passing Sam along the way. Sam smiled fondly, looking over the tray.

“Alright, don’t look at me like that. This is the first time we’ve actually been home on his birthday ok? Gimme a hand and hold this so I can light the candle.”

Sam took the tray from Dean’s hands, still smiling that goofy smile. Seeing his brother happy was one of Sam’s favorite things.

“We’re still having dinner later? Charlie’s going to be able to make it after all and we both have presents for Cas.”

Dean grinned, excited that his plans were coming together. “Hell yeah, I think we’re gonna pull this surprise off after all. Ok, let me go give him his breakfast.”

Dean pushed the door open with his socked foot and took the tray back from Sam, giving him a wink as he slipped through the door. He set the tray down on Cas’ bedside table and sunk down next to his angel’s sleeping form. Dean took a second to indulge, tracing the lines of Cas’ face with his fingertip. Cas stirred at his touch, turning his lips to Dean’s open palm and kissing him softly.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Mornin’ sunshine. Happy birthday.” He pressed kisses to Cas’ eyelids, nudging his cheek with his nose.

Cas opened his eyes and they widened when he saw the tray containing his breakfast. He looked up at Dean, tears in his eyes.

“Dean… no one has ever – I’ve never had a birthday before. Why today?”

Dean kissed him softly. “It’s September 18th, Angel. The day you came here, the day you saved me. And you haven’t stopped saving me since.” He kissed the tear that had slipped down Cas’s face. “Now make a wish.” He held out the plate with the pie and the birthday candle.

Cas looked at Dean with reverence. “Thank you Dean, but… All my wishes have already come true.”


	9. Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Basket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary packs a lunch for Dean and Cas

“Is it ready, mom?” Dean bounded into the kitchen, skidding to a halt in front of the kitchen table.

Mary had just closed the lid, snapping it shut on the two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, two apples, two bags of chips (bbq for Dean and salt and vinegar for Cas)(the two of them would mix both bags together and share them), and two pieces of cherry pie in a Tupperware. Two juice boxes (apple was their favorite) completed the lunch. 

“All set, honey. Are you sure you're going to be able to carry this all the way to the lake? It's heavy with the blanket inside.” 

“Don't worry mom, Cas will help me!”

Dean hefted the picnic basket off the table; it was almost as big as he was. Mary watched her 7 year old son, with his Batman backpack strapped to his back, make his way out the door and across the street, looking both ways before he crossed. Before he got to the front door, their neighbor and Dean's best friend since the two boys could walk, jumped off the porch and ran to Dean who was putting the picnic basket down so he could give Castiel a hug. Castiel hugged back and leaned back to place a kiss on each of Dean's cheeks. Mary smiled at their usual greeting, watching as Cas pulled Dean's backpack off his shoulders, shoving a book inside before he slung it around onto his own back. 

They talked for another minute, gesturing and smiling, laughing at something the other had said. Eventually they each grabbed a handle and made their way behind Castiel's house, which sat conveniently on the lake. Mary knew that Castiel's mom would be on the back porch, keeping an eye on their boys. 

She turned away from the window then, her heart full of love for her son who had found his person, so early in life. 

She wiped the peanut butter off of Sam's face, pulling him from his high chair and heading up the stairs to put him down for his afternoon nap.


End file.
